Herbalism in numbers by Fresi
Introduction In this guide, I will take you back to the numbers and mechanics behind Herbalism. You can use this to make and plan great ampoules and vials. Potion toxicity Toxicity is determined by the following: {Toxicity~=~Base~toxicity~+} {~~100~-~Base~toxicity~\over 100~\div~Plant~toxicity} Example: Making of a regeneration ampoule using Mahlius and Viperin . Mahlius has a toxicity of 5, Viperin = 8. And the base toxicity of a Regeneration Ampoule is 10. The plant toxicity in the formula is the highest one, in this case Viperin's 8. Inserting these numbers we get: {Toxicity~=~10~+} {~~100~-~10~\over 100~\div~8} {~~=~17.2} Rounded down to 17 Skill lvl needed to make a potion The Herbalism lvl needed to create a potion is determined by the following: Lvl=Inalterability+(100-inalterability)/(100/base potion lvl) Example: You want to make the 20/5 healing potion vial (20 healing 5 toxicity), You use 2 orchis and one Hawkweed . The base lvl for a healing vial is 20, and the Inalterability lvl of orchis =4, Hawkweed =5 It is the Highest Inalterability plant use that will determine the potions lvl, so in this case the Hawkweeds lvl 5. Now we can insert the numbers and get the lvl needed. Lvl=5+(100-5)/(100/20)=24 So the lvl needed to make the 20/5 is 24. Effect Unlike most items, Herbalism potions are not calculated using the universal formula. Instead, each skill has a primary ability, secondary ability, and tertiary ability drawn from plants. For ampoules, the primary ability gives 50% of its value, the secondary ability gives 30% of its value, and the tertiary ability offers 20% of its value. For vials, the split is 40%/30%/20%, but there is a +1 modifier to the final value. Healing and Regeneration vials use a different formula, which currently defies my ability to analyze, but using the abilities in the table will aid in producing the best possible values. There are some exceptions to this formula. * Metascience has a 50%/50% split between Activating and Focusing when made in an ampoule, but uses Activating, Focusing, and Fortifying in the 40%/30%/20%/+1 formula when made in a vial. * Snow has a 80%/20% split between Invigorating and Activating when made in an ampoule, but uses a 70%/20%/+1 formula when made in a vial. Example: We will try to make a Vision Vial for Land . We will be using Valerian, Amphrosis and Sinerane for our plants. The base value for Vision Vial in land is 10. From the table in the next section of this article we learn that a Vision vial for land has Activating as the most important property, then Calming and finally Fortifying. We need only consider these abilities: The plant with the best activating - Sinerane, here - contributes 40% of the total. The plant with the best Calming - Amphrosis - contributes 30%. And the best Fortifying - Valerian - contributes the final 20%. Land Value = {{{~0.4~\times~30~+~0.3~\times~35~+~0.2~\times~36}\over 10}~+~1~}={{{12~+~10.5~+~7.2}\over 10}~+~1~}=~3.97 Values always round down to the nearest tenth, in this case 3.9 You do not divide by 10 if you are calculating a healing or regeneration potion. And the final value never rounds up, so if you end up with a effect value of 3,998 the potion will still end up having a effect of 3,9. Potion ability needs Some things missing and things might be wrong on this list, If you find any of these errors please do correct. Credit for this research does not go to me other than a few corrections. Longevity Longevity is fairly simple. A vial has a base longevity of 10, and an ampoule a base longevity of 5. Add the highest longevity bonus granted by an ingredient to this value. See the table below for the longevity bonuses granted by ingredients. Example: A potion vial uses Mahlius, Viperin and Cascardent. From the table below, Mahlius grants no bonus, Viperin grants a bonus of 1 and Cascardent grants a bonus of 2. Since Cascardent is the highest of these three it determines the Longevity. Adding the base value of a vial (10) to Cascardent's value (2) gives a longevity for this potion of of 12. Duration is the amount of game time a potion lasts. Calculate it by using this formula: {Duration~=~2~hrs~+(longevity~\times~15~min)} The potion described above with a longevity of 12 would have a duration of 5 hrs. Longevity bonuses Category:Herbalism Category:Guides